


Just Great

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bone, Depression Mentioned, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Healing, M/M, Pain, Passing Out, Smut, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Red breaks a bone, Sans and Edge are there to help him through it.
Relationships: Spicykustard - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyraLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLV/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bury the mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423048) by [LyraLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLV/pseuds/LyraLV). 



> Update 1/19/20 so I just saw that I forgot to credit the author and story who inspired this. I promptly fixed that and I apologize.

Red sat on the couch looking at Edge and Sans. They were in the kitchen, Sans at the table, Edge making lasagna for dinner. He felt awful, the depression had hit full force this week. This was the first time that he was out of bed and it was Friday. He watched as they made idle conversation, Sans glancing at him. This was the first time they had seen each other this week and he could tell that Sans was worried about him. Edge said something and drew his attention back. Red decided that maybe he would listen to Edge and go take a shower and change clothes. He got up and his joints popped as he stretched. Edge glanced at him with a silent question. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower, boss. Listen to ya for once”

Edge gave him a quick smile and then it was gone. 

“Ok, dinner will be ready by the time you’re done”

Red nodded and headed upstairs to his room. He grabbed some comfortable clothes and then headed to the bathroom. He stripped out of the clothes he’d been in all week, dropping them to the floor away from the clean ones. He then turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. He was already exhausted and he hadn’t even done anything.

Once the water was warm he stepped in, closing the curtain and let it run over him. He had to admit that it felt kind of nice. Felt like it was washing away the negative things, it was also helping him relax. He grabbed the soap and scrubbed it all over before putting it back. He then rinsed it off and just stood there for a bit. After what must have been ten minutes, he turned the water off and opened the curtain. He went to step out of the shower and slipped. Well shit. 

He instinctively put his hands out to brace himself, which he realized was stupid about .5 seconds before he hit the ground. He heard a crack and felt a sickening pain in his wrist. He didn’t look at it, but he did turn and vomit in the tub. Well, so much for a nice shower. HE grabed his arm and held it to his chest, hissing curse after curse. He checked his stats. 3HP. Of course it would knock him down 2HP, because why wouldn’t it? 

He sighed and knew he needed help. He thought about opening the door, but it was so far away and moving was gonna be a bitch. He then remembered, he could open it with magic. He used his magic and opened the door. He accidently bumped his wrist and felt nauseous. He leaned his head against the side of the tub and let his body settle for a minute. Once he was sure he wasn’t gonna throw up he knew he needed to get someone. 

“Hey, boss?”

“Yes?”

“I, uh, I need some help” he grumbled to himself about needing it. 

He heard footsteps on the stairs.

“What do you mean you need some help?” Edge asked as he was walking to the bathroom. 

“You’ll see” Red sighed. 

Edge appeared in the doorway and took in the scene. Red, naked, sitting in the tub with his head on the side, his right arm against his chest with his left holding it stable. He looked up to him and saw the panic and then the relief once he checked him. He was ok, just a dumbass. Edge came and kneeled by the tub. 

“What hurts”

“I’m pretty sure my wrist is broke”

Edge sighed and looked at it. He nodded and picked Red up out of the tub very carefully. They heard footsteps on the stairs and few moments later Sans was in the doorway. He looked at Red, being held by Edge who was picking up the clean clothes. Sans moved and let Edge out, going in and getting Red’s dirty clothes so that they wouldn’t have to later. He followed them into Edge’s room and tossed them in the clothes basket. 

Edge sat on his bed and sat Red next to him. He then gave him a look that said he was gonna have to move his arm. He gave him a pillow to bite on and moved his arm slowly to let Edge get a good look at it. Edge gave it a once over and knew he was gonna have to set it before he could heal it. Red saw it in his eyes and bit down on the pillow, giving him a nod. Edge set it quickly and Red grunted into the pillow as the world swam with pain. 

There was black on the edge of his vision and for a minute he thought he might pass out. He took a deep breath and let out slowly. He did it again, the darkness got worse. He took the pillow out of his mouth and opened his eyes that he didn’t know he closed. He saw that Edge had healing magic around his wrist and looked like he was concentrating. He then felt a hand on his spine and knew that Sans was beside him. 

“Sans” he whispered so he wouldn’t distract Edge.

Sans hummed a response. 

“I need you to get behind me and support me. I’m gonna pass out”

Sans very slowly moved to sit behind him. He had Red leaned back against him and he was sitting between Sans’s legs. The darkness got closer to overtaking his vision and he took a deep breath. He fought it as long as he could. He didn’t wanna move and distract Edge from what he was doing, but there was only so long he could fight. Sans grabbed the hand that wasn’t being worked on and held it. 

“It’s ok, I’ve got you” he whispered to Red. 

Before Red could even think to reply to him, he felt himself start to relax into Sans’s hold. The darkness then overtook his vision and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Red woke up he noticed that the room was dark. He looked to his wrist and saw it wrapped up with a bandage and groaned. So he healed it, but it still had to be bandaged. He also noticed that he had clothes on him. He looked around to see that he was in Edge’s room alone. He got out of the bed and went downstairs to see Edge and Sans sitting on the couch. There was a space in between them so he plopped himself in the middle. 

“Brother”

Red looked up at him. 

“How does your wrist feel?”

He shrugs. It’s sore, but he has _definitely_ felt worse. Edge handed him a bottle of ibuprofen, but he shook his head. He didn’t need it for something this small. Edge insisted and he finally sighed and took the bottle. He got out two of the pills and tossed them back. He handed the bottle back to him. 

“Happy?”

“A bit”

Red sighed again and looked to Sans to see that his eyelights were gone. Just the soulless black of his sockets. Well. That’s new. He had never seen this look on Sans. He thought about poking him but honestly didn’t feel like dodging an attack. He looked back to Edge with a questioning look and got a small shrug. Red looked back to Sans, his breathing was steady, that was good at least. 

“Sans?”

The eyelights sparked back to life and he focused his attention to Red who had said his name. He gave a small, apologetic grin and shifted to curl in on himself. He tended to do that a lot. He looked Red over and seemed to relax seeing that Red really was ok. Red grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

“You ok there, buddy?”

Sans nodded. Red continued to give him a look that said he wanted an explanation. 

“I just spaced out. It’s fine”

Red nodded and then placed himself between Sans’s legs. He leaned back and made himself comfy and stretched his legs out across Edge’s lap. Edge grumbled a little, but allowed it. Edge looked to Sans and Red looked up in time to catch the end of a nod. He looked between them confused and then he felt a hand slide up his leg. He let out a low moan when it reached his pelvis. His magic reacted, forming his pussy, giving Edge something to work with. Sans leaned down to his neck and began to kiss and nip at it. He bit down as Edge finally decided to thumb his clit. 

Red cried out and his spine arched up. He reached above him, trying to find something on Sans that he could grab onto. He grabbed his jacket and held on. Edge leaned down and licked up from his entrance to his clit and Red let out a loud moan. Sans leaned his head back and kissed him, letting Red map out his mouth as if he didn’t already know it. Edge inserted two fingers and Red moaned into the kiss. 

Sans pulled back and ran a hand over his ribs, Red letting out more moans as Edge added another finger at the same time. Edge removed his fingers and pulled his dick out of his pants. He lined himself up and slammed into him, Red crying out. Sans pulled him into another kiss, swallowing his moans. Edge set up a brutal pace and Red couldn’t keep his noises to himself even if he wanted to. 

Sans pulled away, letting Red catch his breath as best he could. He licked his neck, biting every so often. Red knew there would be marks there and he honestly couldn’t care. Edge let out a grunt at a particularly rough thrust and Red cried out as Edge made him see stars. Edge pulled out slowly then slammed back in, changing the pace. Red was already close, but he wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. 

He held himself back, pulling Sans down into another kiss. He could feel Sans’s magic beneath him. It hadn’t formed anything because he wasn’t letting it, but his pelvis was warm with it. Edge slammed in again and Red almost lost it. He needed them to stop if he was gonna last. He couldn’t bring himself to tell them that though. He cried out against when he hit the spot again. 

“S-slow down!”

Edge slowed his pace and gave him a questioning look. Sans gave him the same look. 

“I’m trying to last, but if you two keep up I won’t”

Edge nodded and stopped his pace. Red whined at the loss of friction, but knew if he wanted to keep going it was for the best. Red laid there panting. He looked up at Sans and saw the blush on his face. Once he had calmed down he nodded to Edge, who pulled out and then slammed back in. Red pulled Sans down into a kiss. His hands wandered up to a sensitive spot on his neck. Red felt him stiffen and then heard the low moan as his magic formed his cock. Red chuckled into the kiss and then pulled away. 

Every time Edge slammed into him, it gave Sans the friction he craved but wouldn’t admit that he needed. Edge noticed and sped up his pace, giving Sans more friction. Sans doubled over in pleasure and grit his teeth to keep his noises in. Sans leaned down and kissed Red, moaning into the kiss. They were both moaning, until Edge hit that spot again and Red cried out. He pulled away panting and moaning. 

He looked at Sans and could see him shaking. He knew he was close, but he didn’t like cumming before them. Edge was grunting more so Red knew he was close. He reached a hand down and circled his clit, bringing himself close. Another circle and he came hard. Edge followed him, fucking both of them through it. When they came down panting, they saw that Sans hadn’t cum yet. He was content to leave it and let it go away on it’s on. Edge slammed into Red a few more times and that was it. Sans barely got his cock out of his shorts before he came. 

Red laid there panting and smiling. They really were the best. They cleaned up a little and then got back into the same position on the couch. Red leaned against Sans and closed his eyes. He could feel Sans’s breathing even out and let a smile grace his face again. He then let sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have actually never broken a bone, even though I am clumsy as hell, so if this isn't how it is please let me know. I got some experiences from friends and this is the best I could do, but if it needs improved let me know.


End file.
